


Grayson traditions

by JanaRumpandRCJawnn (JanaRumpandRCClara)



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, New Year's Eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 19:10:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5597539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JanaRumpandRCClara/pseuds/JanaRumpandRCJawnn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spending such a lovely New Year's eve was as great as unexpected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grayson traditions

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little piece for the occasion  
> Please enjoy, lovelies :)

Jim was honestly kind of overwhelmed at the moment.

Sure, it's not like he was actually insecure regarding Spock's affection for him, not at all - if not anything else, he trusted his lover to be truthful. Still, it was really great to have some reassurance every once in a while.

Right now, both of them were on Vulcan for - and _that_ came as a surprise - New Year's eve.

Some would consider preposterous that vulcan ambassador Sarek hosts such celebrations, but those certainly didn't know a thing about Amanda Grayson. Jim, on the other hand, did know her, and was ecstatic.

Around them formed a gathering more than a fest. Besides them and Spock's parents, no more than a dozen people were in the manor, those friends of Amanda's, Sarek's _acquaintances_ , maybe one or two cousins. Jim wasn't quite clear on the details, too happy to be dancing - _slow dancing_ \- with Spock. It was a possibility that they were acting somewhat obscene by vulcan standards, even.

Which is how he came to the conclusion that Amanda was the best person ever to grace his life with her presence. A woman strong enough to come live on a planet that prized control above almost everything else, and to make it a home to be enjoyed by many more than herself. Amazing, incredible, awe inspiring-

"Jim."

His name, practically whispered against his cheek, diverted his line of though to his other most perfect person, one he held in his arms as of now.

"I reckon those are already sufficient adjectives added to my mother's name for the time being."

James chuckled, two drinks over total restraint. "How many more minutes, Mr Spock?"

"2.34 Earth minutes until the convened end of a terran solar calendar."

"How very precise of you, ashayam." Jim smiled brightly, and Spock, for all his stoicism, smiled back in his own, discreet way.

"After such period, shall you be amenable, I suggest we head to our quarters."

"A wonderful idea indeed." He replied, lips almost flush to his lover's shoulder. Across the room, Mrs. Grayson met his eyes, hers shining with shared mirth.

As the traditional - illogic, comforting - countdown began, Jim couldn't truly fandom a new year better than this.


End file.
